httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hall of Tales
The Hall of Tales is a secret cave in the heart of the Sanctuary, where dragons go to report the world's happenings to an old viking man called the Talekeeper. It has the most amount of information on dragons in the world. Description The Hall is situated deep inside the walls of the nest created by Valka's Bewilderbeast. It goes through possibly a mile of tunnel until reaching the main cave, a huge, shadowy expanse with one wall devoted to scrolls on dragon lore and knowledge. In front of the scroll wall, protecting it, is an enormous Golemscreamer called Stonescale. She is the guardian of the Talekeeper and The Hall of Tales, and she can detect lies told by either human or dragon. If she detects a lie, she will kill you. Stonescale is the first line of defense for the Hall. The second line of defense is the dragons who live there. When the bigger species in the Sanctuary get too old or injured to hunt, they make their way to the Hall, where they live on the crags in the walls. Younger dragons give them offerings of food, and they spend the rest of their years on the earth reporting their vast stores of information to the Talekeeper. Should the Hall be attacked, they will breathe fire at the foe, or even physically attack if necessary, although they are very weak. However, these defenses are rarely needed, if at all. The Hall is so deep inside the Sanctuary's walls, and it is so heavily guarded from the outside, that those who are not wanted don't get in. History The Hall of Tales was formed at an unknown time, but it is presumed that it was many centuries ago. The human side of the knowledge only came later, but Golemscreamers have been tending the cave and its unique flora for many hundreds of years. It is possible the site started out as a ritual burying ground for the old and wounded of the Sanctuary's inhabitants, as both tend to go there upon weakening as a creature. However, at some point, a human known now as the Talekeeper somehow made his way into the Hall, changing it forever. Instead of attacking, he was taken in by Stonescale, joining her in protecting the site and eventually changing its purpose. Instead of a graveyard, the Hall became a place for the storing and preservation of the vast dragon world. Every day, a few young dragons come in, having gathered all of the latest news from around the globe, report it to the Talekeeper, who writes it down in a scroll for the day. He has also written down every single dragon species there are, including classes, statistics and average height, making the Hall of Tales the most valuable and extensive source of dragon knowledge in the world. Climate and Flora Surprisingly enough, the Hall of Tales is rich in plant life, despite being very dark. It is also very humid, with condensation often dripping down the walls and forming pools of meltwater. This phenomenon is caused by the heat building over time, causing an overspill of humidity and slowly melting the icy roof above. The water from the dripping roof falls down to the Hall below, supporting plant life. In the cave are flora that can be found nowhere else, including swathes of a rare lily that only blooms in darkness. Other floral species include a bioluminescent mushroom, many varieties of moss and even some few, minuscule shrubs. It has been the job of the Golemscreamers who tend the cavern for centuries to take care of the flora there. It is possible that there are remedies for assumed fatal diseases in the cavern. Trivia * It is possible that the Dragon's Eye was created by the Talekeeper, as he is one of the few humans to have access to multiple dragon classes' fire and a vast store of information on dragons. * If this is true, it is unknown how it was removed from the custody of the Talekeeper and Stonescale. * Stonescale was the first ever recorded encounter with a Golemscreamer. * The Talekeeper is slightly based off of the older Hiccup from the books. Category:Locations